Archive:Isaak Garretson
Isaak Garretson is an Unholy Death Knight and former Paladin. Unable to reach out to the light, he continues to train in the only way he can, in the dark practices that have been brought upon him. He does this in hopes that he may better the world, to make it so less people have to suffer the fate he, and so many others, did. Background Before death, and undeath, Isaak Garretson was a young farm-boy as well as a student of Sir Zeliek. Following in his Master's footsteps, Isaak was constantly training vigorously in all aspects of being a Paladin. Countless prayers, rough physical and mental preparation and many exercises to keep his spirit strong, and in touch with the Light. The fateful day Isaak's village was attacked by the Scourge, Sir Zeliek was nowhere to be found. Isaak had only assumed he was slaughtering them by the dozens on the front lines. He had very little time to react, other than a small coalition of paladins and warriors, the village had very little defenses, and the attack was a surprise to all. Isaak was quickly outnumbered, and overcome by the Scourge. It was never clear to Isaak why he was chosen as a Death Knight, however it was the cruel fate of his master that decided his as well. Filled with confusion, shame and sorrow, Isaak tried to reach out to the light, to Sir Zeliek, and ask for forgiveness, he received no answer. Isaak continued his training as a Death Knight, unwillingly. While under the control of the Lich King, he retained his mentality (like his master) thanks to all of the training he had done while he was alive, but he still had no control. Slaughtering innocents, fighting alongside all he knew was evil. Recent Events *As of late, Isaak had been hearing the voice of his Master, Sir Zeliek, in his head. Cries of sorrow, almost as if he had been asking for help. Being able to stand it no longer, he broke out mid-conversation with his acquaintance, Ghodfrey, and asked if he knew his whereabouts. The paladin explained to Isaak that he had been brought under the Lich King's curse of undeath, and now served Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas. Shaken and bewildered, Isaak left to think to himself. After stabilizing his emotions, and serious consideration, Isaak had accepted the new powers that were forcefully bestowed upon him as tools to further strengthen himself so that he may fight his way to Northrend. In turn, he no longer fears to wear the armor of the Ebon Blade. -Note: Isaak only knows the whereabouts of Sir Zeliek, not his current state. He is unaware that Zeliek retains his holy powers as a Death Knight, but is aware that he has some form of mentality left. Appearance Thanks to Isaak's strong will and spirit, his skin seems to have resisted the blight decay upon the resurrection into a Death Knight. He towers over others at 6ft 1in and weighs about 210 pounds, without armor. This weight comes from muscle, and also perhaps the loss of some of his insides after being risen from the dead. Isaak has several outfits that he has been seen in. These range from the sets of armor he obtained under the service of the Lich King, to dinged up white and gold plate armor that serve as makeshift Paladin armor. He also has casual wear (see picture above). Quotes Pre-Battle of Light's Hope Chapel *''"Forgive...Me..."'' *''"I can't!...I must."'' *''"I-I reached out to it, and...No answer."'' *''"Master..."'' *''"This is so wrong."'' Post Battle of Light's Hope Chapel *''"I will find you, Master!"'' *''"For the light!"'' *''"At times I've been known not to know my own strength, I wouldn't want to risk harming an innocent by dueling them."'' After finding out the Fate of Sir Zeliek *''"Very well, if that is the fate of my Master...Than I shall walk in his footsteps."'' *''"Since this is the only power at my disposal, I shall fight with whatever means necessary in order to reach Northrend...To reach Naxxramas."'' Trivia *Isaak Garretson is roughly based on the Death Knight, Sir Zeliek, in Naxxramas. A Death Knight whose spirit and faith in the light was so strong, that even in death he retained his holy powers. *Isaak's name is inspired from the two Golden Sun characters, Isaac and Garret. See also * Link External links *Sir Zeliek *Isaak's Armory Page Category:Archived Characters